


Best math (Лучшая математика)

by WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Art, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Food, Gen, WTF, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Котики + ЕдаCats plus Food
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Best math (Лучшая математика)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы: Catold.  
> Ссылка [на дневник](https://catold.diary.ru)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dRreNZF.png)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/JgFSTw8.png)


End file.
